List of Armor Sets
Note: The list here consists of the armor sets currently available on the North American Grand Chase server. Other server's armor sets are not included in this list. Mantles/Cloaks are also not included in the price listed, as they are bought separately if one buys the discounted set. In Grand Chase, there are numerous Armor Sets. Almost all parts of armor belong to a named set. Some sets are character exclusive, and players can generally save GP or Cash by buying the entire armor set rather than each separate piece. However, cloaks are not included in an armor set, so players must buy those individually. Some armor sets can be found in dungeons, and some are found only in dungeons, or when there's an event, through either completion of the event's requirements or through a mission scroll the event gives. Cash armor generally give more stats than GP armor, and Gacha armor generally give more stats than both Cash and GP armor of the same level. Most characters are missing armor sets. For example, Jin currently has no armor above level 40. Missing armor sets are usually added in some future patches. Armor Sets Available to All Characters *Dolmen (2,730 GP) *Elite Roman (6,100 Cash) *Rabbit (7,000 GP) *Fire Strike (7,200 Cash) *Moonlight (70,000 GP) *Meister Clan (70,000 GP) *Pegasus (112,000 GP) *Falcon (179,200 GP) *Celestial (179,200 GP) *Mohican (179,200 GP) *White Champion (Top 3 PVP Weekly Rank) *Black Champion (Top 3 PVP Monthly Rank) *Kaze'aze (Events, limited uses) *Dusk Wing (Special Gacha Amy, Jin or VIP Shop Lass, Ryan, Ronan) Armor Sets Available to All Characters Except Jin *Night Witch (6,400 Cash) *Candy (7,200 Cash) *Black [ Job Name ]'s (7,600 Cash) *Luna's (8,100 Cash) *Nemesis (8,900 Cash) *Holy/Celestial Black (8,900 Cash) *Bull (197,080 GP) *Demon/ic's (9,800 Cash) *Valkyrie (209,700 GP) *Peryton's (11,200 Cash) *Iron Mask (222,300 GP) *General (231,400 GP) *Saint's Black (12,300 Cash) *Grand Chase (Xenia Border) *Elysion (Timed for 15 days) (Events, event missions, boss drops) *Guardian Knight's (Various) (Events) *Qipao (15 days) (Bermesiah Continent dungeons) *Gaikoz (15 days) (Bermesiah Continent dungeons) *Captain (30 days, perm) (Partusay's Sea to Temple of Fire lower armor only, Ellia Continent Boxes) *White (15 days) (Bermesiah Continent dungeon bosses) *Devil's (15 days) (Bermesiah Continent dungeon bosses) *Casanova (Gacha or VIP shop expired) *Festive Winter (??? Cash) *Imperial (30 days) (Perfect attendance during event) *St. Patrick's (??? Cash) Armor Sets Available to All Characters Except Amy *Raider (35,000 GP) Armor Sets Available to All Characters Except Amy and Jin *Traveler's (4,490 GP) *Ninian's (7,000 GP) *Absolute Power (8,500 Cash) *Crystalline (8,500 Cash) *Tiger Spirit (9,300 Cash) *Castle Lord (9,300 Cash) *Dragon (197,080 GP) *Captain Pilot (9,800 Cash) *Highlander (11,200 Cash) *Angelic (11,200 Cash) *Noble's (12,300 Cash) *Samsara (12,300 Cash) *Sakura (Gacha or VIP shop) *Halloween (??? Cash) *Requiem (??? Cash) *Wendigo (Event mission) Armor Sets Available to Elesis, Lire, Arme, Lass, and Ryan *Pirate (5,800 Cash) Armor Sets Available to Elesis, Lire, Arme, and Lass Only *Roman (1,080 GP) *Arabian (5,800 Cash) *Chinese (6,100 Cash) *Chivalrous (6,100 Cash) *Viking (6,400 Cash) *Aqua (6,400 Cash) *Orc's (4,490 GP) *Lightning (6,400 Cash) *Elite Lightning (6,400 Cash) *Fighter's Spirit (6,400 Cash) *Forest (7,200 Cash) *Monk (14,000 GP) *Trooper's (14,000 GP) *Heavy Crab (7,200 Cash) *Nazka (7,200 Cash) *Archfiend's (8,100 Cash) Armor Sets Available to Elesis, Lire, Arme, and Ronan Only *Carnival Costume (Event) Armor Sets Available to Elesis, Lire, and Arme Only *Elite Beetle (8,100 Cash) *Egyptian God (8,900 Cash) *Ascalon (9,800 Cash) *Ninko's (Expired Gacha) *Cerberus (Expired Gacha) Character Exclusive Armor Sets Elesis *Royal Knight Master's (35,000 GP) *Battle Master's (8,100 Cash) *Savior's (8,900 Cash) Lire *Royal Infantry Commander's (35,000 GP) *Nova's (8,900 Cash) Arme *Royal High Wizard's (35,000 GP) *Battle Mage's (8,900 Cash) Lass *Striker (8,900 Cash) Ryan *Novice Clothes (1,080 GP) *Green Hand (4,490 GP) *Red Tephon (6,400 Cash) *Gold Sand (6,400 Cash) *Echelon Uniform (8,500 GP) *Sentinel (7,200 Cash) *Black Mamba (7,200 Cash) *Skillful Hand's (24,000 GP) *Centurion (8,100 Cash) *Kulan (8,100 Cash) *Viken (8,100 Cash) *Scout (112,000 GP) *Dark Cloud (197,080 GP) Ronan *(Wanderer) Ronan's (6,400 Cash) *Dragon Knight (7,200 Cash) *Kanavan R.G.M. (7,200 Cash) *Aegis Knight (8,100 Cash) *Abyss Knight (8,900 Cash) Amy *Pop Star (5,800 Cash) *Muse (7,200 Cash) *Elite Holy Spirit 2 (Event) *Siren (8,100 Cash) Jin *Fighter's (5,800 Cash) Gacha Exclusive *Phoenix (Expired Gacha, Elesis, Lire, Arme only) *Casanova (Gacha, Lass, Ryan, Ronan only) See Also *List of Accessories Category:Equipment